Nae Sonsaengnim
by LulluBee
Summary: Summary : Gimana jadinya kalau Kibum seorang guru baru yang harus menghadapi Donghae salah satu murid didiknya...?
1. Chapter 1

Pairing :

Kim Kibum (namja)  
Lee Donghae (yeoja)

Rated : T  
Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Kibum milik Donghae. Donghae milik Kibum. Dan KIHAE milik bersama.

Summary : Gimana jadinya kalau Kibum seorang guru baru yang harus menghadapi Donghae salah satu murid didiknya...?

:

Kibum adalah seorang namja tampan yg mencoba untuk mnjadi guru disebuah sekolah terkenal dikorea.

Donghae adalah salah satu murid disekolah Kibum mengajar. Yeoja manis yang manja tapi sedikit liar.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Pairing :

Kim Kibum (namja)

Lee Donghae (yeoja)

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Kibum milik Donghae. Donghae milik Kibum. Dan KIHAE milik bersama.

Warning : GS

Nb : mianhae klo ff ini jelek.. Saia udah berusaha buat ff yg bagus, walaupun hasil.a kayak gini.

Terserah mau baca atau gag,

Pokok.a gag suka gag usah baca...

So, happy reading guys...!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

:::129:::

"Annyeonghaseo.. Kim Kibum imnida."seorang namja tampan memperkenalkan dirinya didepan kelas.

"Mulai saat ini saya akan menjadi guru serta wali kelan kalian."lanjutnya. "Apakah ada yang ingin bertanya.?"

"Sonsaengnim, apa sonsaengnim sudah punya yeojachingu.?"tanya salah satu murid yeoja yang duduk dibangku depan, diikuti sorakan heboh dari teman-temannya. Dan Kibum hanya tersenyum mendengar pertannyaan dari muridnya itu.

"Kurasa cukup perkenalannya. Kita mulai saja pelajarannya."Ujar Kibum tanpa menjawab pertanyaan muridnya itu, membuat sang murid mengerucutkan bibirnya.

'cklek'

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka, setelah itu masuklah seorang yeoja yang mengenakan seragam sekolah ini, dengan rok yang diatas lutut dan rambut yang dibiarkan terurai dihiasi oleh jepitan berbentuk pita berwarna pink.

Kibum yang tadi tengah fokus pada pelajarannya tak ayal mengalihkan pandangannya pada yeoja yang baru masuk tadi.

"Annyeong.."sapa yeoja itudan berjalan melewati kibum menuju bangkunya yang ada dibelakang. Dan yeoja itu langsung duduk dibangkunya dengan santai.

Sedangkan Kibum menatap yeoja itu, kemudian dia berjalan santai menuju bangku tempat yeoja itu duduk.

Kibum berhenti didepan meja yeoja itu sambil memandangnya sinis.

"Ada apa sonsaengnim..?"ujar sang yeoja.

"Apa kau salah masuk kelas.?"tanya Kibum.

"Ani, ini kelas 12 9 kan..?"

"Kau tahu sekarang jam berapa.?"

"Jam 07.42, wae.?"

"Kau tahu peraturan disekolah ini.?"

"Memangnya penting? Biasanya juga aku datang lam segini. Dan tidak ada masalah."

"Siapa namamu?"tanya Kibum

"Lee Donghae, kau boleh memanggilku Donghae atau Hae juga boleh."jawab yeoja yang bernama Donghae otu.

"Ok, Lee Donghae_ssi, mulai sekarang peraturannya kau tidak boleh datang lebih dari jam 07.30."

"Wae?."

"Karena itu peraturannya. Dan jika kau tidak menurutinya kau bisa keluar dari kelasku."

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?"tantang Donghae.

"Kalau begitu keluar dari kelasku."

"HEY, kau ini hanya guru baru, jadi jangan sok membuat peraturan sendiri."ujar Donghae kesal lalu berdiri dari posisi duduknya untuk menyamai tinggi Kibum, walaupun sesungguhnya tidak akan pernah terjadi karna tubuhnya lebih pendek dari Kibum.

"Terserah, itu peraturan yang kubuat.."jawab Kibum. Donghae menatap Kibum tajam, begitupun sebaliknya.

Sedangkan seluruh murid yang ada dikelas itu hanya menatap Donghae dan Kibum yang saling melemparkan tatapan membunuhnya.

Donghae berjalan untuk mendekati Kibum, kemudian dengan cepat Donghae menarik kerah kemeja Kibum yang membuat Kibum harus menunduk. Kini wajah mereka sangat dekat.

Lalu Donghae membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Kibum.

"Bagaimana dengan sebuah kecupan, sonsaengnim?"

Sedangkan Kibum yang mendengar bisikan menggoda dari muridnya itu hanya menyeringgai.

Kibum melepaskan tangan Donghae dari kerahnya, kemudian menatap Donghae dengan seringai dibibirnya.

"Sayangnya aku tidak tertarik."ujarnya seraya berjalan meninggalkan meja Donghae.

Dan Donghae? Dia hanya menganga mendengar jawaban ajaib dari Kibum. Tapi dia segera kembali dari ketidak sadarannya.

Kemudian menatap Kibum sangat tajam dan kembali duduk dibangkunya.

"Kita lanjutkan pelajarannya."ujar Kibum kembali fokus pada pelajarannya.

:::129:::

"Menyebalkaaaan... Huh.."seorang yeoja manis mengerang frustasi.

"Sudahlah Donghae, lupakan saja."ujar seorang lagi disebelahnya.

"Tidak bisa begitu Minnie eonni. Ini keterlaluan. Dia mempermalukanku."ujar Donghae sang yeoja manis.

"Aishh... Ini juga kan salahmu. Untuk apa kau menggoda sonsaengnim baru itu."kata yeoja yang bernama Sungmin itu.

"Ya tapi tetap saja. Siapapun juga tidak akan menolaknya."

"Tidak semuanya Hae, buktinya guru baru itu menolak bibirmu."

"Akhh... Menyebalkan... Dasar guru menyebalkan... Kim Kibum gila.."ujar Donghae frustasi.

"Kau yang gila."cibir Sungmin.

Donghae menyilangkan kedua tangannya didadanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Menunjukkan sikap sebalnya, namun malah terlihat sangat lucu.

Saat ini Donghae dan Sungmin sedang berada diatap sekolah mereka. Menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya ditempat biasa.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik cepat habiskan makanannya. Nanti keburu bel masuk."ujar Sungmin.

"Aniya, aku sedang tidak napsu makan. Untuk eonni saja."jawab Donghae.

"Hae_ah, kau tega sekali. Padahal aku sudah membuatkanmu makan siang. Tapi kamu malah tidak mau memakannya. Hiks..."ujar Sungmin memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Aishhh eonni... Bukan begitu! Ya baiklah... Baiklah... Aku akan memakannya."ujar Donghae seraya mengambil tempat makan yang Sungmin pegang.

"Nah begitu dong."ucap Sungmin dengan senyum kemenangannya.

Donghae menghabiskan makan siangnya dengan bibir yang dibuat maju..

Aishhh... Tidak sadarkah dia, jika saja disana ada seorang namja pasti bibirnya akan habis dilumat oleh namja itu.

:::129:::

Kim Kibum memasuki rumahnya, berjalan menuju kamarnya dan segera berbaring diranjangnya yang sangat nyaman.

Namun karena rasa haus yang tiba-tiba hadir, Kibum mengurungkan niatnya untuk kekamar. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum.

Kibum mengambil air dingin dari lemari es, dan dengan segera dia meneguk habis minumannya.

"Kau sudah pulang Bummie?"tiba-tiba seorang yeoja paruh baya memasuki dapir dan bertanya pada Kibum.

"Ne eomma."jawab Kibum singkat.

"Bagaimana dihari pertamamu mengajar.?"tanya Mrs. Kim Heechul.

"Biasa saja. Walaupun ada satu siswi yang menyebalkan."jawab Kibum.

"Jinja? Mungkin siswi itu sedang menggodamu."goda Heechul eomma.

"Tapi sayangnya aku tidak tergoda."jawab Kibum sambil duduk dikursi makan.

"Aishh.. Kau ini. Eomma jadi benar-benar khawatir kalau kau tidak menyukai yeoja."

"Aku masih normal eomma..! Lagi pula mana mungkin aku tertarik dengan bocah seperti itu. Menggelikan."ucap Kibum.

"Memangnya apa salahnya kalau kau berpacaran dengan muridmu sendiri. Bukankah sudah banyak guru pacari muridnya."

"Sudahlah eomma..! Aku tidak tertarik dengan yeoja-yeoja labil seperti itu."ujar Kibum seraya melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

Sedangkan Heechul eomma hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah putra satu-satunya itu.

.

Kibum melepaskan jas serta kemejanya. Kemudia dia berbaring diranjangnya.

"Hah... Lelahnya..."desisnya setelah punggungnya menyentuh ranjang.

Kibum mencoba memejamkan matanya sekilas sebelum akhirnya dia membuka kelopak matanya kembali.

"Dasar yeoja aneh..."gumamnya sesaat setelah dia kembali mengingat siswinya tadi pagi.

"Lee Donghae.."gumamnya lagi. "Apa dia tidak tahu malu berbicara seperti itu didepan gurunyam?."

"Aishh.. Kurasa dunia sudah gila."ujar Kibum lagi.

:::129:::

Seorang yeoja manis melewati koridor sekolah dengan diiringi oleh lirikkan 'nakal' dari para namja yang dilewatinya.

Bagaimana tidak? Lihat saja dandanannya pagi ini. Rok seragam yang hanya bisa menutupi setengah pahanya alias jauh dari atas lutut. Dua buah kancing atas seragamnya yang dibiarkan dilepas. Hampir memperlihatkan belahan dadanya kalau saja dia tidak mengenakan gardigan berwarna biru laut yang berhasil menyamarkan daerah pribadinya itu.

Dan tidak lupa juga dengan rambut yang dikuncir kuda yang menjejalkan leher jenjangnya untuk dinikmati mata-mata 'lapar' para namja itu. Dan makin dipermanis dengan bando yang bertengger dikepalanya yang berwarna biru senada dengan warna gardigannya..

Yeoja itu mulai memasuki sebuah ruangan yang tak lain adalah kelasnya. Dan segera berjalan menuju 'singgasananya'.

"Wow.. Mimpi apa kau bisa datang tepat waktu, Donghae_ah."ujar seorang yeoja chubby saat memasuki kelas.

"Pagi Minnie eonni.."sapa Donghae.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku Hae_ah. Kenapa kau bisa datang sebelum bel berbunyi."tanya yeoja chubby yang bernama Sungmin itu seraya duduk dibangku yang ada didepan meja Donghae.

"Wae? Aku hanya ingin mencoba menjadi murid rajin saja, macam eonni."jawab Donghae santai.

"Kau pasti salah banta. Ckckck."cibir Sungmin.

"Sudahlah, aku ingin tidur. Aku masih mengantuk untuk pergi kesekolah dipagi buta seperti ini."ujar Donghae

"Aishh, kau ini.."cibir Minnie yang mulai meninggalkan Donghae yang sepertinya sudah mulai mencoba tidur. Sungmin kembali duduk dibangkunya semula.

.

Suara bel masuk pun berbunyi. Seluruh murid berhamburan untuk memasuki kelasnya masing-masing. Saling berlomba agar mereka masuk kelas mendahuli guru-gurunya.

Kim Kibum memasuki ruang kelas didiknya. Dia menarik nafas saat kakinya mulai melangkah masuk. Semua mata mengarah padanya. Mengagumi ketamanan guru muda nan tampan itu.

"Annyeonghaseo..."sapa Kibum.

"Annyeong sonsaengnim.."balas para murid.

"Baiklah, kita akan langsung mulai pelajarannya."ujarnya seraya membuka buku pelajaran yang ada ditangannya.

Kibum menjelaskan hal-hal yang terdapat pada buku panduan mengajarnya. Begitupun dengan murid-muridnya yang mendengarkan penjelasannya dengan seksama.

Hingga sampai pada akhirnya mata Kibum menangkap seorang muridnya yang tengah meringkuk diatas meja.

Murid itu terlihat nyaman didalam mimpinya tanpa merasa terganggu dengan tatapan tajam dari sonsaengnimnya.

'Pluk'

Tanpa dugaan Kibum melemparkan tutup spidol kearah sang murid dan sukses mengenai bagian atas kepalanya.

Dan didetik berikutnya sang murid terbangun dengan telapal tangan yang mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Aishh... Appo.."ringisnya. "Siapa yang berani melemparku.?"

"Aku."jawab Kibum.

"Aishh.. Sonsaengnim ini apa-apaan sih. Sakit tahu."ucap yeoja itu.

"Kau pikir ini kamarmu jadi kau seenaknya tidur disini."ujar Kibum.

"Memangnya kenapa?."

"Lee Donghae, sebenarnya apa maumu.?"tanya Kibum.

"Aniya.. Bukankah sonsaengnim sendiri yang kemarin bilang kalau aku tidak boleh telat lagi. Yasudah sekarang aku datang pagi. Jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku ketiduran disini."jawab Donghae.

"Kupikir kau bisa berpikiran lebih dewasa bukan seperti anak TK seperti ini."

Mwo? Apa maksud sonsaengnim mengataiku anak TK? Aku yakin umur kita tidak jauh berbeda, jadi jangan sombong karena kau menjadi guru disini."ujar Donghae.

"Kalau kau dewasa pasti kau akan mengerti dari setiap perkataanku."jawab Kibum.

"Mwo.?"

"Temui aku setelah pelajaran usai."ujar Kibum yang terakhir sebelum dia melanjutkan mengajarnya.

.

Donghae tengah duduk disebuah ruangan yang tak lain adalah ruangan wali kelasnya aka Kibum.

Ya, setelah pelajaran Kibum usai, Donghae langsung pergi keruangan Kibum sesuai perintahnya tadi.

Donghae menatap punggung Kibum yang kini sedang sibuk membaca buku sambil menghadap jendela.

"Ayolah sonsaengnim. Jangan buang waktuku."ujar Donghae seletah lama terdiam.

"Ck, sok sibuk."cibir Kibum.

"Sebenarnya ada apa.?"tanya Donghae.

"Kau masih bertanya kesalahanmu? Padahal kau tahu apa salahmu."jawab Kibum.

"Aishh..."

"Kemarin kau terlambat, dan sekarang kau tertidur didalam kelas pada saat pelajaran berlangsung. Lalu nanti apa.?"

"Sonsaengnim berlebihan."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah pada otakmu."ujar Kibum tajam.

"Mwo..?"

"Sebagai hukumannya, kau kerjakan soal halaman 129."

"Mwo..? Kau tak adil."protes Donghae.

"Apanya yang tidak adil? Masih baik aku menyuruhmu hanya mengerjakan soal-soal itu. Atau kau mau aku menyuruhmu untuk membersihkan toilet."

"Aishh... Terserahlah.."

"Baik, kerjakan soal itu dan kumpulkan besok pagi."

"Huft... Kalau sudah tidak ada pembicaraan lagi, aku mohon permisi."ujar Donghae seraya beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian keluar dari ruangan Kibum.

"Aishh.. Bocah itu."sunggut Kibum.

.

Donghae dan Sungmin saat ini sedang berada dikantin sekolah. Karena hari ini Sungmin tidak membawa bekal alhasil mereka harus membeli makan siangnya dikantin.

"Menyebalkan.. Dia menyuruhku untuk mengerjakan soal sebanyak itu."curhat Donghae.

"Kamu juga sih yang salah! Tertidur saat pelajaran, jadi pantas saja kamu kena hukuman."komen Sungmin.

"Tidak bisa seperti itu juga dong eonni.. Dia sendirikan yang menyuruhky untuk tidak terlambat lagi. Jadi wajar saja kalau aku ketiduran."ujar Donghae membela diri.

"Sudahlah nanti akan aku bantu menyelesaikan tugas-tugas itu."ujar Sungmin.

"Benarkah? Ahhh... Gomawo eonni ku sayang."ucap Donghae.

Mereka tengah sibuk memesan makanan mereka.

Sambil menunggu hidangannya jadi, mereka kembali berbincang dan bercanda ria. Hingga_

"LEE DONGHAE."seseorang memanggil nama Donghae dengan nada yang dingin dan tinggi.

Donghae yang merasa terpanggilpun tak ayal menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

'Byurr'

TBC

Huwaaa... FF gaje muncul lagi...

Mianhae yang gag suka nih ff...!

Gomawo yang udah mau RCL... Gag RCL juga gpp kok...!

Hehehe


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Pairing :

Kim Kibum (namja)

Lee Donghae (yeoja)

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama

Disclaimer : Kibum milik Donghae. Donghae milik Kibum. Dan KIHAE milik bersama.

So, Happy reading guys...

:::129:::

"Kamu juga sih yang salah! Tertidur saat pelajaran, jadi pantas saja kamu kena hukuman."komen Sungmin.

"Tidak bisa seperti itu juga dong eonni.. Dia sendirikan yang menyuruhky untuk tidak terlambat lagi. Jadi wajar saja kalau aku ketiduran."ujar Donghae membela diri.

"Sudahlah nanti akan aku bantu menyelesaikan tugas-tugas itu."ujar Sungmin.

"Benarkah? Ahhh... Gomawo eonni ku sayang."ucap Donghae.

Mereka tengah sibuk memesan makanan mereka.

Sambil menunggu hidangannya jadi, mereka kembali berbincang dan bercanda ria. Hingga_

"LEE DONGHAE."seseorang memanggil nama Donghae dengan nada yang dingin dan tinggi.

Donghae yang merasa terpanggilpun tak ayal menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

'Byurr'

Chapter 2

'Byurr'

Segelas air mineral -sengaja- ditumpahkan kepada Donghae.

"KYAAA... APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN."Donghae menatap orang yang menyiramnya..

"Itu pantas untuk yeoja murahan sepertimu."ujar orang itu yang ternyata seorang yeoja.

"Apa katamu."ucap Donghae geram.

"Kau wanita murahan."ulangnya.

"Key, jaga ucapanmu."ucap Minnie mencoba menengahi.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah? Dia memang wanita murahan tidak tahu diri."tantang yeoja yang bernama Key tersebut.

"KYAA... KAU! Cari mati yah.."Donghae bersiap-siap untuk menghajar yeoja bermata kucing itu sebelum akhirnya Sungmin menahan tangannya.

"Key, sebenarnya ada apa?."tanya Sungmin seraya menahan lengan Donghae.

"DIA! Apa maksudnya dia kemarin jalan dengan Jinki."jawab Key sambil menunjuk wajah Donghae.

"Mwo?" Sungmin menatap Donghae.

"Tch, hanya seperti itu saja kau sudah seperti orang gila."Donghae melepaskan pegangan Sungmin pada lengannya.

Semua mata tertuju pada HaeKey yang bertengkar. Bahkan ada yang bertaruh untuk pertengkaran ini.

Sepertinya mereka semua berminat dengan kejadian Key dan Donghae.

Ck.. Tentu saja, coba kalian pikir dua orang primadona sekolah tengah berkelahi. Siapa yang tidak tertarik?.

Key Bum, seorang yeoja cantik yang memiliki body yang aduhai sedang bertengkar dengan Donghae si yeoja manis, meski tubuhnya tidak

sesexy Key namun dengan wajah yang polos dan hangat seperti malaikat dia dapat menaklukkan laki-laki manapun.

Siapa yang akan melewatkan moment fantastic ini?

"Dasar wanita murahan.."sunggut Key kesal.

"Siapa yang murahan? Kau tanya saja kekasihmu itu. Aku tidak pernah memaksanya! Tapi dia sendiri yang menawarkan diri. Jadi apa salahnya.?"jawab Donghae yang terlihat santai.

"Pasti kau kan yang menggodanya.?"

"ck.. Itu artinya kau mengakui kalau aku ini memang menggoda atau jangan-jangan kau yang sudah tak menggoda dimata Jinki-mu itu lagi.?"

"KAU.."Key siap-siap ingin memukul Donghae namun belum sempat itu terjadi tangannya sudah ditahan oleh seorang namja tampan bermata sipit.

"Chagiya... Sudahlah.."ujar namja itu sambil menahan tangan Key.

"DIAM KAU.. BRENGSEK.. KAU SAMA SAJA DENGAN YEOJA MURAHAN INI..."ucap Key geram.

"Chagiya.. Maafkan aku.."ucap Namja yang bernama Jinki itu.

"Hey Jinki.. Urusi kekasih tercintamu itu."ujar Donghae yang kembali memancing amarah Key.

Plakk

Key berhasil menampar pipi mulus Donghae. Oh, mungkin sekarang sudah tidak mulus lagi. Kalian dapat melihat warna merah disekitar pipi kiri Donghae.

"KAU.."Donghae berusaha membalas Key.

"Hae sudah hentikan, Donghae.."Sungmin mencoba menahan tubuh Donghae.

"Key.. Sudah.. Ini salahku, cukup.."sedangkan Jinkli kini sedang menahan Key

#Author jadi pusing.

"Kenapa kau membela wanita murahan ini.."geram Key

"Kau yang murahan.."pekik Donghae.

Sungmin dan Jinki berusaha mati-matian untuk melerai pertengkaran antara Key dan Donghae.

Namun sepertinya ini akan sangat sulit, memisahkan kucing yang ingin memangsa ikan. Dan sang ikan yang melawan terkaman kucing.

Cat vs Fish !

Perkelahian tetap berlangsung, hingga tiba-tiba_

Pranggg

Suara pecahan gelas menghentikan pertikaian keduanya. Semua mata melirik pada orang yang baru saja membanting gelas kaca.

Dan sejurus kemudian Key dan Donghae melepaskan tangan mereka yang bersarang dimasing-masing kepala.

Mereka melihat seorang namja tampan yang tak jauh dari tempat berdiri mereka. Didepan namja itu terdapat pecahan gelas yang membuktikan bahwa namja itulah yang membantingnya.

"K-Kibum sonsaengnim. Matilah kau Hae."gumam Sungmin.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan.?"tanya namja itu.

Tak ada yang berani menjawab pertanyaan Kibum, semuanya terlihat menunduk. Terkecuali dengan yeoja manis yang bernama Donghae. Dia nampak s

antai tanpa rasa takut sama sekali.

"Lee Donghae, ikut aku..!"serunya kepada Donghae.

"Dan Key, temui wali kelasmu."lanjutnya.

Kibum berjalan meninggalkan anak-anak itu, diikuti oleh Donghae dibelakangnya.

.

"ck.. Kampungan.."cibir Kibum.

"Mwo..?"Donghae mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Bertengkar hanya karena berebut namja. Kau tahu, kalian sangat kampungan."jawab Kibum seraya menatap rendah Donghae.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa lebih baik diam. Dan asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak per

nah merebutkan namja. Malahan mereka sendiri yang berebut untuk mendapatkanku.."ujar Donghae.

"Percaya diri sekali."

"Memang itu kenyataannya. Namja yang tidak menyukaiku adalah namja yang tidak normal."

"Lebih baik aku dikatakan tidak normal dari pada aku harus menyukai yeoja labil sepertimu.."

"Mwo...?"

"Aku tidak tahu hukuman apa yang harus kuberikan padamu."ujar Kibum.

"Hey.. Aku tidak salah, dia duluan yang menyiramku."

"Haruskah kau lawan?"

"Tentu saja, itu sangat memalukan tahuu.."Donghae mempoutkan bibirnya lucu #seperti aku :D

"Kapan kau bersikap dewasa? Kau sudah sudah SMA, haruskah kau bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti ini.?"

"Kau belebihan."

"Hormati aku, walaupun umur kita sama tapi aku tetap gurumu."

"Gila hormat."cibir Donghae.

Kibum hanya bisa pasrah dengan kekurang ajaran muridnya ini.

"Kuharap hukuman ini bisa membuatmu jera, walaupun aku tak yakin." Kibum menyerahkan kertas selembar pada Donghae. "Salin sebanyak 129 lembar."

Donghae meraih kertas itu dan membaca isinya. "Im a trouble maker." Donghae mengucap kalimat yang tertera dikertas lembaran itu.

"Hey... Apa maksudnya ini..?"Donghae menatap Kibum kesal.

"Kau memang seorang pembuat masalah, pembuat onar.."

"Ishh... Menyebalkan..."Donghae beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Namun baru beberapa langkah sang sonsaengnim memanggilnya.

"Lee Donghae.."panggil Kibum.

Donghae yang dipanggilpun lantas menengok kearah Kibum.

"Pakai ini.."Kibum melemparkan sebuah jaket kepada Donghae yang langsung ditangkap olehnya.

"Apa ini.?"Donghae menatap Kibum bingung.

"Dasar bodoh, itu jaket..."jawab Kibum.

"Aishh... Terserahlah.."

Donghae sedera keluar dari ruangan Kibum.

"Bagaimana?."tanya Sungmin yang ternyata setia menunggui Donghae.

"Hanya diberi hukuman menyalin. Tak masalah."jawab Donghae yang terlihat tenang.

"Kau ini.. Ayo...!"ujar Sungmin seraya menarik tangan Donghae. "Ceritakan padaku, kenapa kau bisa pergi dengan Jinki.?"

"Dia menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkanku saat aku ingin pergi jalan-jalan. Jadi bukan salahku kan.?"jawab Donghae yang masih mengikuti Sungmin, karena sedari tadi Minnie tidak melepaskannya.

"Tapi kau bisa menolaknya kan.?"

"Rezeki tidak boleh ditolak eonni."

"Issh.. Kau ini."Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik menatap Donghae.

'Plakk', Sungmin memukul kepala Donghae pelan. "Kau kan tahu kalau Jinki itu kekasihnya Key.

"Lalu kenapa.?"

"Donghaeee! Kau ingin buat masalah dengan yeoja itu apa.?"

"Aku tidak takut eonni.. Sudahlah itu biar aku yang urus. Ok..."jawab Donghae seraya berjalan mendahului Donghae.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Toilet."

Sungmin segera menyusul Donghae yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh. Lalu dia memasuki kamar mandi yang diyakini sudah dimasuki Donghae (?).

Dan bener saja, dia melihat Donghae sedang melepas cardigan beserta kemeja sekolahnya.

Dapat dipastikan kalau saat ini Donghae hanya mengenakan bra berwarna merah yang digunakan untuk menutupi dadanya.

Dengan cepat dia meraih jaket yang tadi diberikan oleh gurunya dan segera memakai jaket itu.

"Jaket siapa itu.?"tanya Sungmin.

"Kibum sonsaengnim yang meminjamkannya."jawab Donghae.

"Baik sekali guru itu."gumam Sungmin yang mampu didengar Donghae.

"Tch.. Baik apanya..! Dia menyebalkan.."

"Buktinya dia meminjamkanmu jaket itu, berarti dia perhatian padamu."ujar Sungmin seraya memberikan tas make up yang dari tadi dibawanya kepada Donghae.

"Dia hanya kasihan padaku."jawab Donghae sambil menyisir rambutnya yang -sangat- berantakan itu.

"Sama saja.. Intinya dia perhatian padamu."Sungmin merebut sisir dari tangan Donghae dan membantu Donghae untuk menyisir rambutnya.

Donghae beralih pada alat make up yang ada didepannya. Lalu dia meraih Miracle BB Powder untuk 'menghiasi'

wajahnya.

Dan membiarkan sungmin bermain dirambutnya.

"Ubahlah sedikit sifatmu Hae.."ujar Sungmin.

"Maksudmu.?"tanya Donghae bingung.

"Kau sudah dewasa, jadi bersikaplah lebih dewasa.."

"Aku tak mengerti.."

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya.

Dia sudah tau kalau Hae sedikit susah mengartikan masudnya. Bukan karena bodoh, tapi memang karena Donghae yang terlalu polos jadi butuh waktu untuk memahami apa yang dimaksudkan.

"Jangan kekanak-kanakan."ucap Sungmin.

"Ucapanmu sama pers

is seperti Kibum sonsaengnim."ujar Donghae.

"Benarkah..?"tanya Sungmin berpura-pura terkejut.

"He'um.. Sepertinya kalian berjodoh."

"Huwaa... Pasti asik punya kekasih seorang guru."

"Apanya yang asik punya pacar seperti dia.

Dia itu dingin, kaku dan yang paling penting dia itu tidak normal, karena_"

"_karena dia tidak menyukaimu.?"sambung Minnie yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukkan oleh Donghae. "Tidak semua orang menyukaimu Hae.. Mereka pasti punya tipe ideal

mereka masing-masing. Jadi tidak semua namja yang tidak menyukaimu itu berarti mereka tidak normal."

"Iya sih eon, tapi entahlah.. Pokoknya aku membenci guru bari itu."

"Ishh... Kau ini..!"sunggut Sungmin seraya mengikat rambut panjang Donghae.

"Sudah, ayo kekelas."seru Sungmin.

"Ne, kkaja..!"mereka keluar dari toilet dan bergegas untuk kembali kekelas mereka untuk melanjutkan pelajaran.

:::129:::

"Aku pulang."ujar Donghae saat memasuki rumahnya.

Donghae memberi salam sesaat dia memasuki rumah. Rumah yang sederhana atau lebih tepatnya klasik. Terasa begitu hangat dan nyaman, itu yang akan kalian rasakan saat memasuki rumah itu.

Donghae segera pergi kekamarnya yang ada dilantai dua. Tujuannya hanya satu, kamar mandi.

Dia ingin langsung membilas tubuhnya setelah itu berbaring diranjang empuk miliknya.

"Donghae.."seseorang masuk kedalam kamar Donghae.

Donghae yang dipanggilpun segera menoleh kearah sumber suara. "Eomma.." segera dia meubah posisi tidurn

ya menjadi duduk.

"Kau sudah pulang, eoh.."seseorang yang dipanggil eomma itu berjalan menghampiri Donghae.

"Ne, baru saja.. Eomma kok baru pulang? Aku kan merindukanmu."dengan cepat Donghae memeluk eommanya.

"Mianhae chagiya, eomma dan appa baru pulang sekarang."sang eomma membalas pelukan erat anaknya. Menyampaikan rasa rindu yang sangat dalam.

"Tak apa, asal eomma dan appa pulang. Tapi jangan terlalu lama perginya, Hae kan jadi kesepian."

"Heum.. Mianhae! Bagaimana sekolahmu?"eomma melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung duduk disebelah Donghae.

"Menyebalkan.."Donghae menidurkan tubuhnya dengan kepala yang diletakkan dipaha sang eomma.

"Menyebalkan?"tanya Eomma seraya mengelus kepala Donghae sayang.

"Ne, disekolahku ada guru baru. Dan guru baru itu sangat menyebalkan. Dia selalu menghukumku.."Donghae mulai cerita kejadian disekolahnya.

"Menghukummu.? Kau pasti berbuat salah, iya kan.?"

"A-aniya.."

"Jangan bohong..."desak eomma.

"I-iya sih.. Aku tertidur dikelas saat pelajarannya berlangsung."

"Aishh.. Kau ini! Tentu saja kau dihukum karena kau melakukan kesalahan.."

"Iya aku tahu.."Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Donghae kembali bercerita tentang semua kejadian yang dia alami selama tidak ada eomma dan appa-nya. Sedangkan sang eomma hanya mendengarkan celotehan sang anak yang terkadang dia ikut berkomentar tentang ucapan Donghae.

Cukup lama mereka m

elakukan curhatan itu hingga akhirnya_

"Wookie yeobo..."panggil seorang namja saat pintu kamar Donghae terbuka.

"Appa.."Donghae segera berlari saat mengetahui orang itu, dia langsung memeluk orang tersebut.

"Hey chagiya.."namja itu membalas pelukan sang anak.

"Bogoshippeo.."ujar Donghae.

"Nado bogoshippeo chagiya.."balas sang appa.

"Kenapa baru kembali.?"Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih menatap sang appa.

"Mianhae, appa sibuk chagiya.."ucap appa

"Hyuk, kau baru sampai.?"sang istri atau yang bernama Ryeowook itu menghampiri reunian antara anak dan ayah itu.

"Ne yeobo.."Hyung -sang appa- beralih pada istrinya yang lalu memberikan kecupan singkat dibibir sang istri.

"Ikhh.. Kalian menjijikan.."canda Donghae dengan ekspresi rasa jijik.

'Plakk', "Dasar anak durhaka."ujar Hyuk seraya menjitak sayang kepala Donghae.

"Sudahlah yeobo..! Donghae segeralah turun, kita akan makan malam bersama.."ucap Wookie eomma.

"Ne eomma.."Wookie dan Hyuk lantas keluar dari kamar anak gadis

mereka.

.

Saat ini Donghae dan kedua orang tuanya tengah menikmati makan malam bersama.

Mereka benar-benar menikmati dinner hari ini. Mungkin karena mereka merasa sudah lama sekali tidak duduk bersama diruang makan.

Tentu saja, mana bisa mereka makan malam bersama ditengah-tengah kesibukan mereka.

Lee Hyukjae atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Eunhyuk adalah seorang pengusaha terkenal dikota Seoul. Sedangkan sang istri, Lee Ryeowook adalah seorang de

signer gaun pengantin terkenal.

Jadi sudah pasti kalau mereka akan lebih sering diluar rumah dari pada didalam rumah mereka sendiri.

Dan Donghae?

Dia hanya bisa 'meratapi' kesendiriannya dirumah yang hanya ditemani oleh pelayan-pelayan itu.

Salahkan saja dirinya yang menjadi anak tunggal. Tak punya kakak, tak punya adik dan tak punya seseorang yangmenemaninya dikala berada dirumah.

"Kalian akan pergi lagi?" tanya Donghae dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan.

"Jangan bicara

saat dimeja makan, Hae."ujar Hyuk appa yang mengingatkan peraturannya.

"Huftt... Arra appa.."Donghae dengan malas kembali memakan makanannya.

"Ne chagiya, besok pagi appa dan eomma akan pergi."Wookie eomma menjawab pertanyaan Donghae tadi..

"Yeobo.."Hyuk appa kembali memperingati.

"Sudahlah Hyuk.."Wookie emma kini menatap Hyuk appa untuk memberikan pengecualian malam ini. Sedangkan Donghae menatap Hyuk appa untuk memastikan persetujuan appa-nya.

"Huh.. Baiklah, terserah kalian.."ujar Hyuk appa yang tidak bisa menolak permintaan dua malaikat cantiknya itu.

"Kenapa cepet sekali.."Donghae segera bertanya saat sudah diberikan izin. "Kalian baru pulang."lirih Donghae.

"Mianhae aegya.. Tapi besok pagi eomma harus kebutik yang ada di Nowon."jawab Wookie eomma.

"Ne, arraseo eomma.."ujar Donghae sedih.

"Chagiya.. Mianhae.."sesal Wookie eomma.

"Yah, tak apa. Aku mengerti.."Donghae memberikan senyuman terbaiknya meski didalam senyuman itu ada rasa kesedihan.

Setelah itu mereka kembali menyantap makan malam merekam

:::129:::

Saat ini Donghae tengah nerdiri didepan kelas, lebih tepatnya dihadapan Kibum, sang sonsaengnim. Ditangannya terdapat sedang memegangi beberapa buku.

"Ini.."ujar Donghae seraya menyerahkan buku-buku itu kepada Kibum.

Kibum meraih buku itu seraya berkata, "Kau yang mengerjakannya sendiri."

"Aishh.. Yang penting sudah selesaikan."jawab Donghae yang langsung berbalik menuju bangkunya.

Kibum hendak memanggil Donghae, namun belum sempat terjadi seseorang telah masuk kedalam ruang kelas.

"Annyeonghaseo Kim seonsaengnim.."sapa orang itu.

"Annyeong Park sonsaengnim.."balas Kibum.

"Mianhae mengganggu, saya hanya ingin mengumumkan sesuatu."ucap Park sonsaengnim.

"Oh.. Ne, silahkan.."jawab Kibum.

"Annyeonghaseo semuanya.."sapa Park sonsaengnim paa seluruh muridnya.

"Annyeong Park sonsaengnim."jawab murid-muridnya.

"Hanya pengumuman saja, kalau dua hari lagi seluruh anak kelas 12 akan mengadakan tour kepulau jeju."ujar Park sonsaengnim mengutarakan maksudnya yang disambut histeris oleh murid-murid semua.

"Acara ini dilakukan karena sebentar lagi seluruh murid kelas 12 akan melaksanakan ujian kelulusan."lanjut Park sonsaengnim. "Dan untuk wali masing-masing kelas diwajibkan ikut dalam acara ini."tambah Park Jungsoo sonsaengnim pada Kibum.

"A-arra.."jawab Kibum. Entah kenapa raut wajah Kibum seketika berubah.

"Ok.. Hanya itu saja yang ingin saya sampaikan. Silahkan lanjutkan pelajaran kalian. Annyeong.."setelah itu Park sonsaengnim langsung keluar dari ruang kelas 12 9.

"Kim sonsaengnim.."panggil seorang murid ketika melihat Kibum yang hanya berdiri dan tak merubah posisinya sedari tadi.

"Kim sonsaengnim.."panggil murid yang lain. Namun Kibum sama sekali belum beranjak.

Dan seorang yeoja manis -Donghae-

menyipitkan matanya menatap 'musuh' yang hanya berdiam diri.

'Kenapa dengan dia?' iner Donghae. Seringai terhias diwajah mulus Donghae.

Donghae menggebrak mejanya keras.

'Brakk'

Seketika itu pula Kibum kembali pada dunianya.

Dia langsung menatap Donghae yang sedang tersenyum puas dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau" umpat Kibum.

"Eum.. Kita lanjutkan pelajarannya."Kibum kembali meneruskan acara mengajarnya.

T.B.C


	4. Chapter 4

Pairing :

Kim Kibum (namja)

Lee Donghae (yeoja)

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama

Disclaimer : Kibum milik Donghae. Donghae milik Kibum. Dan KIHAE milik bersama.

So, Happy reading guys...

:::129:::

Seorang namja tampan sedang duduk manis diruangan pribadinya. Pandangan matanya menerawang jauh. Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkannya.

"Kenapa harus kejeju?."lirihnya. Kibum menakupkan wajahnya  
"AHHH..."Kibum mengacak rambutnya sendiri, betanda bahwa saat ini dia sedang frustasi.

"Apa aku benar-benar akan kesana..?"Kibum mulai berdebat dengan pemikirannya sendiri. "Tapi aku tak ingin.."Kibum menenggelamkan wajahnya pada meja kerja didepannya. Saat ini pikirannya sedang bimbang dan tak tenang. "Aku harus menemui Park sonsaengnim."ujarnya seraya bangkit dari duduknya.  
Dengan terburu-buru dia keluar dari ruang kerjanya untuk menemui Park sonsaengnim.

Kibum memasuki ruangan yang disinyalir adalah ruangan Park sonsaengnim.  
"Annyeonghaseo.."sapa Kibum.

"Annyeonghaseo.. Ada apa Kim sonsaengnim?."balas seorang namja yang kini tengah duduk dikursinya.

"Eum.. Ada yang ingin saya tanyakan sonsaengnim."ujar Kibum gugup.

"Soal apa? Silahkan duduk Kim sonsaengnim."ucap Park sonsaengnim.

"Ne" Kibum segera duduk dikursi yang ada tepat didepan meja kerja Park sonsaengnim. "Be-begini sonsaengnim, saya hanya ingin tanya. A-apakah saya juga harus ikut ke pulau Jeju?."akhirnya Kibum mengutarakan maksud dan tujuannya.

"Tentu saja, kau anak bertugas untuk mengawasi muris kelas 12 9, karena kau adalah wali kelas mereka. Memangnya ada apa?."

"A-ani.. Apakah tidak bisa diwakilkan dengan yang lain..?"

"Semua guru disini sudah mendapatkan tugas masing-masing."

"Be-begitukah?"lirih Kibum.

"Pokoknya saya tidak mau tahu, Kim sonsaengnim harus ikut dalam tour nanti."ujar Park sonsaengnim.

"N-ne.. Saya mengerti sonsaengnim."Kibum dengan lemas keluar dari ruangan Park sonsaengnim.

Dia berjalan kembali ke ruangannya. Berjalan dengan sangat berat, seperti ada yang mengganjal. Dan pikirannya kembali berkecamuk dengkan ungkapan-ungkapan yang membingungkan.

'Mungkinkah aku akan kesana?' atau 'Aku tidak mau ketempat itu'..

Kibum masih 'berperang' dengan pemikiran-pemikirang aneh itu.

Hingga tanpa sengaja dia menabrak seseorang yang ada didepannya sampai orang tersebut terpental jatuh.

"KYAAA... Dasar bodoh.."umpat orang itu.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae.."ucap Kibum seraya membungkukkan diri untuk meminta maaf.

Kibum lantas segera melihat orang yang ditabraknya. "Lee Donghae."ucapnya. "Mianhae, aku tidak sengaja. Sini biar aku bantu."Kibum mengulukan tangannya untuk membantu Donghae berdiri.  
"Tidak usah."Donghae menepis tangan Kibum yang terulur kepadanya.

Dia segera bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya. "Kau sengaja yah?"ujar Donghae kesal.  
"Aku kan sudah minta maaf. Lagi pula aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu."ujar Kibum.

"Makanya kalau jalan itu lihat-lihat."sungut Donghae.

"Hey.. Aku juga sudah minta maaf."

"Sekarang kau lihat, rok ku jdi kotor."Donghae mengibas-kibaskan rok bagian belakangnya guna menyingkirkan debu yang menempel.

"Dasar aneh.. Debu seperti itu tidak akan membuatmu mati."kemudian Kibum berlalu tanpa memperdulikan omelan Donghae.

"HEYY.. Kenapa pergi begitu saja?"ujar Donghae sedikit berteriak.

Kibum yang mendengar itu pun lantas berbalik menghadap Donghae.  
"Bukannya aku sudah minta maaf. Kau mau memaafkan atau tidak pun itu terserahmu."Kibum kembali melangkah pergi.

"DASAR GURU MENYEBALKAAAAN."teriaknya kesal, yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh gurunya.

Donghae memutuskan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju atap, tempatnya dan Sungmin biasa saat jaat jam-jam kosong atau istirahat seperti ini.

"Menyebalkan.. Menyebalkan.. Menyebalkaaan.."Donghae berkomat-kamit menggumamkan satu kata yang sama, hingga akhirnya dia sudah sampai diatap sekolah.

"Waeyo hae_ah?"tanya Sungmin yang ternyata sudah sampai lebih dulu.

"Guru itu semakin lama semakin menyebalkan."Donghae menghentakkan kakinya manja.

"Apa lagi sekarang? Kau melakukan kesalahan apa?"tanya Sungmin seraya mengeluakan bekal makan siang yang dia bawa.

"Mwo? Aniya, aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Malahan dia yang menabrakku."

"Menabrakmu? Jinnja?"Sungmin memicingkan mata takpercaya.  
"Aku sungguhan. Dia yang menabrakku hingga terjatuh. Eonni lihat saja, gara-gara dia rokku jadi kotor."adu Donghae.  
"Aishh.. Sudahlah, makan ini."Sungmin menyodorkan Kimbab kemulut Donghae yang langsung dimakan oleh yeoja manis itu. "Enak..?"tanya Sungmin.  
"Nhee.. Mashita."jawab Donghae dengan mulut yang penuh Kimbab. Donghae kembali memasukkan Kimbab kedalam mulutnya, padahal Kimbab yang sebelumnya belum tertelan.

"Hae_ah, makanlah perlahan. Aku tidak akan menghabisi semuanya."

.

.

"Eonni."panggil Donghae.

"Waeyo?"tanya Sungmin.  
Saat ini mereka bedua sedang berada didalam mobil, tepatnya mobil Donghae.

"Dua hari lagi kita akan kepulau jeju, bagaimana dengan persiapannya?"

"Molla.. Aku saja belum menyiapkan segalanya. Ini terlalu mendadak."jawab Sungmin.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita berbelanja kebutuhan besok?"ujar Donghae semangat

"Ne, aku setuju. Tapi aku harus pulang dulu. Kalau tidak pasti eomma dan appa akan marah."

"Iya aku mengerti."

"Nanti sore aku kerumahmu."

"Siapp bos.."ucap Donghae riang.  
Setelah itu mobil yang membawa mereka berhenti tepat didepan rumah yang tidak terlalu besar. Lalu Sungmin pun turun dari dalam mobil.  
"Gomawo Hae."ujar Sungmin.

"Ne, eon. Pokoknya jangan lupa yah nanti sore."

"Ne, arraseo.. Bye.."Sungmin melambaikan tangan pada Donghae.

:::129:::

Seluruh anak kelas 12 sudah berkumpul dilapangan sekolah mereka. Karena hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan mereka kepulau jeju untuk berlibut sebelum mereka menghadapi ujian kelulusan.  
"Baiklah anak-anakku sekalian. Hari ini kalian akan berlibur ke pulau jeju selama 1 minggu. Dan selama disana kalian akan diawasi wali kelas kalian masing-masing. Arraseo?"ujar kepala sekolah memberikan penjelasan pada anak muridnya.

"Arraseo sonsaengnim."jawab semuanya dengan kompak.

"Baiklah, silahkan kalian masuk kedalam bis sesuai dengan kalian masing-masing."seluruh siswa berhamburan menuju bis mereka.

Mereka memasuki bis sesuai kelas mereka masing-masing. Begitupun dengan Donghae san Sungmin yang ikut membubarkan diri dan masuk ke bis mereka.

"Yahh.. Aku duduk dimana?"ujar Donghae saat sudah tidak melihat bangku kosong. Sedangkan Sungmin sudah nyaman duduk di bangku tengah.

"Eh? Jinjja?."Sungmin ikut mencari bangku kosong.

"Eumm, Shindong, bisakah kau singkirkan tasmu? Aku mau duduk."ucap Donghae pada seorang namja berbadan gembul.

"Sudah tidak muat Donghae."jawab namja gembul bernama Shindong itu.

"Tas nya taruh diatas saja."ujar Donghae.

"Diatas sudah penuh dengan tasku."

"Mwo? Kau bawa tas banyak sekali."

"Anni, aku hanya bawa dua. Satu untuk pakaian dan satunya lagi untuk makanan."

"MWO? Jadi tas sebesar ini isinya makanan semua!"

"Hehehe."

"Aishh.. Lalu aku duduk dimana?"tanya Donghae frustasi.

"Ahh.. Kau duduk dengan Kim sonsaengnim saja dibelakang."seru Shindong seraya menunjuk Kibum dibangku paling belakang.

"Mwo? Andwaeee.."

"Donghae."panggil seorang namja yang ada dibelakang Donghae. Donghae pun langsung menengok.

"Apa?"

"Kau duduk dipangkuanku saja. Aku rela kok."ujar namja itu seraya menepuk-nepukkan pahanya.

"Jeongmal? Kau baik sekali. Aku jadi terharu."ucap Donghae dengan mata yang -pura-pura- berbinar.

"Tentu saja. Sini.."namja itu kembali menepuk-nepuk pahanya.

"Ne, tapi sebelum bokongku menyentuh pahamu aku akan membunuhmu duluan."uajr Donghae ketus.

"Ishh.. Kau jahat sekali, masih baik aku memberikanmu tempat duduk."jawab namja itu.

'Aishh. Mau tidak mau aku duduk dengan guru menyebalkan itu."bathin Donghae dengan ekspresi wajah yang sedikit sebal.  
Akhirnya Donghae mau tidak mau berjalan kearah bangku belakang. Dia melihat Kibum sonsaengnim sedang sibuk membaca buku.  
Dia lalu segera duduk disebelah Kibum yang sepertinya acuh padanya.

Donghae pun ikut acuh pada Kibum, dia mengambik Ipod dai dalam tas kecilnya lalu memasangkan earphone ketelinganya dan setelah itu dia langsung menyetel lagu dari Ipodnya.

"Naneun naneum babongabwayo! Geudae geudae bakke moleuneun, babo.."Donghae menyanyikan sepenggal lirik lagi yang dia dengan dari Ipodnya. "Neomu banjak banjak nooni booshuh! Nononono. Neomu kkamjak kkamjak mollan naneun! Ohohoh.. Ahh.."sedang asik-asiknya bernyanyi malah diganggu dengan seseorang yang merebut Ipod dan aerphonenya.

"Kyaa.. Apa yang kau lakukan?"ujar Donghae kesal.

"Kau itu sangat berisik."jawab orang itu yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah guru 'kesayangannya'.

"Itu urusanku, kembalikan Ipodku."Donghae berusaha mengambil Ipod yang sudah disembunyikan Kibum dibelakang punggungnya.

"Tapi itu mengganggu."Kibum menyingkirkan tangan Donghae yang sedang me'rape' tubuhnya.

"Mengganggu siapa? Lanjutkan saja membacamu."

"Kau lihat mereka."Donghae pun langsung menatap kedepan dan melihat bahwa seluruh siswa sedang tertidur lelap.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Suaramu itu bisa membangunkan semuanya! Lebih baik kau tidur seperti yang lainnya."suruh Kibum.

"Ishh.. Menyebalkan."rajuk Donghae, kedua tangannya dilipat didepan dada. Namun walaupun begitu dia menuruti gurunya itu. Donghae memunggungi Kibum lalau tidaj kama dia mulai memejamkan matanya.

:::

Setelah menempuh waktu cukup lama diperjalanan akhirnya mereka tibaditempat tujuan.

Bis berhenti tepat didepan villa yang sudah disewa oleh sekolah mereka.  
Semua muridpun langsung keluar dari dalam bis.  
"Akhirnyaaa.."Donghae merentangkan kedua tangannya saat turun dari dalam bis.

"Iya.. Akhirnya sampai juga"sahut Sungmin yang ada disebelahnya.

"Nah semuanya! Kita berbaris dulu yang rapih."ujar Park sonsaengnim. "Dan sonsaengnim sudah mengatur pembagian kamar untuk kalian. Semua murid namja dan guru namja villa sebelah kanan. Dan untuk para yeoja villa nya ada disebelah kiri."

"Dan masing-masing kamar boleh berisi 3 sampai 4 orang. Jadi sekarang kalian boleh langsung istirahat atau jalan-jalan dulu disekitar villa, tapi saat makan malam kalian harus berkumpul karena kita akan makan malam bersama. Arraseo?"

"Arraseo, sonsaengnim."

"Baiklah kalau begitu kalian semua boleh bubuar."ujar Park sonsaengnim, dan murid-murid beseta para guru ikut membubarkan diri.

"Donghae, kita akan sekamar dengan Minki dan Jino."ujar Sungmin pada Donghae disebelahnya.

"Ne, gwaenchana.. Habislah aku ingin langsung tidur. Tidur dibangku mobil benar-benar membuat punggunku sakit."ucap Donghae seraya menggerakkan tanggan.

"Ne, habis ini kita langsung istirahat saja."ujar Sungmin.  
Donghae dan Sungmin pun naik kelantai dua menuju kamar mereka. Setelah itu keduanya langsung membaringkan tibuh mereka diatas ranjang.  
"Ayo kita tidurrrr.."seru Donghae seraya memeluk gulingnya.

:::

Sekitar jam 11 malam, semua murid sudah berada dikamar mereka masing-masing.

Karena Park sonsaengnim menyuruh semua muridnya untuk tidur.  
"Ahh.. Tidur aja lah."ucap seorang yeoja berwajah chubby bernama Sungmin.

"Aishh.. Eonni kerjaannya tidur mulu. Padahal tadi siang sudah tidur."protes Donghae.

"Biarkan saja! Aku lelah. Apalagi disini udaranya dingin jadi membuatku mudah mengantuk."bela Sungmin.

"Alasan."cibir Donghae.

"Sudah ah, aku mau tidur."Sungmin menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Huh.."Donghae menatap semua penghuni kamar ini. Dan ke 3 orang itu sepertinya sudah benar-benar tidur. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak bisa tidur."gumamnya.

"Ahh.. Lebih baik mendengarkan lagu, siapa tahu aja nanti aku bisa tidur."Donghae pun langsung mengambil tas ranselnya. Lalu memcari Ipodnya didalam tas ranselnya.  
"Mana yah?"Donghae mengobrak-abrik seluruh ini tasnya. "Kok tidak ada sih? Aku menaruhnya dimana yah!"tanyanya bingung karena tidak mendapati Ipod didalam tasnya.

"AHH... Di Kim sonsaengnim."pekiknya. "Aishh.. Aku baru ingat kalau tadi diambil sonsaengnim saat di bia."  
"Aishh.. Aku harus mengambilnya."Donghae pun langsung bergegas keluar dari kamarnya. Dia berjalan mengendap-endap agar tidak ketahuan guru-gurunya. "Merepotkan sekali."akhirnya Donghae berhasil keluar dari dalam villa.  
Lalu Donghae pun berjalan kearah villa para namja. Dia berjalan sangat hati-hati, takut nanti ada yang melihatnya. Kalau sampai ada yang melihatnya bisa gawat.

Tentu saja, itu kan villa namja lalu untuk apa malam-malam begini dia masuk kedalam villa namja. Apa yang akan mereka pikirkan?.

Namun saat akan memasuki villa itu, mata Donghae melihat seorang namja keluar dari dalam villa itu. Dia refleks menajamkan penglihatannya. "Kim sonsaengnim? Untuk apa dia keluar vila malam-malam."gumamnya.  
Lalu dia melihat gurunya itu menghentikan sebuah taxi. Dan dengan cepat Donghae berlari menyusul gurunya yang sudah masuk kedalam taxi.

Dan taxi pun sudah mulai berjalan pelan, tapi untungnya Donghae sudah berhasil duduk dijok belakang.  
"Hoshh.."Donghae mengatur napasnya.

"Hey.. Apa yang kau lakukan?"pekik Kibum saat melihat muridnya duduk disebelahnya.

"Menyusulmu, apa lagi?"

"Untuk apa kau mengikutiku?"

"Aku tidak mengikutimu, jangan percaya diri dulu."

"Lalu ini apa? Tiba-tiba masuk kedalam taxi yang aku naiki?"

"Aku ingin meminta Ipodku."

"Ipodmu?."

"Tadikan saat dibis kau mengambilnya dan belum dikembaliakan."

"Oh.. Aku tidak membawanya."

"Mwo? Lalu untuk apa aku disini?"

"Mana aku tahu! Yasudah sekarang kau turun saja$$"

"Mwo? Kau gila? Ini sudah sangat jauh dari villa."

"Memangnya aku peduli?"

"Kau jahat sekali."

"Kan kau yang mengejarku."

"Aiahh.. Itu kan salahmu, untuk apa kau menyita Ipodku?"

"Yasudah ambil saja dikamarku."

'plakkk'  
Donghae memukul kepala Kibum. "Dasar guru bodoh. Ini sudah jauh dari villa."

"KAU! Aku ini gurumu."

"Siapa yang peduli."ujar Donghae.

'Sabar Kibum, ingat dia itu muridmu.' bathin Kibum.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?"tanya Donghae.

"Bukan urusanmu."jawab Kibum ketus.

"Ishh.. Kau menyebalkan sekali."cibir Donghae.

Taksi pun terus melaju kencang. Sedangkan Donghae dan Kibum hanya saling berdiam diri tanpa ada satu katapun yang keluar.  
Hingga akhirnya taxi berhenti. Kibum pun langsung turun dari taxi setelah dia membayangnya, diikuti Donghae yang keluar dari taxi.

'Ini dimana?'tanya Donghae dalam hati.

"Sonsaengnim, ini dimana?"tanya Donghae. Tapi yang tanya malah diam dan terus berjalan.

"Sonsaengnim."panggil Donghae yang lagi-lagi diacuhkan gurunya. "Aishh.. Sonsaengnim."Donghae yang mulai kesal pun lantas menarik tangan Kibum.

"Apa sih.."bentak Kibum kesal.

"Makanya jawab dulu, ini dimana? Untuk apa kau kesini?"

"Bukan urusanmu."jawab Kibum ketus seraya kembali berjalan.

"Tentu saja sekarang jadi urusanku. Kan aku ikut bersamamu."

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu mengikutiku."

"Aishh.. Apa susahnya sih tinggal bilang ini dimana?"

"Kau ini berisik sekali."Donghae yang kesal pun kini hanya bisa diam diperlakukan seperti itu oleh gurunya. Bukan karena dia takut tapi karena sejak tadi orang-orang memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh.  
Setelah itu Kibum berhenti didebuah rumah kecil bepagar hitam. Dan Donghae pun semakin bingung dengan kelakuan gurunya ini. Karena Kibum hanya berdiam diri tanpa ada niatan mengetok atau membuka pagar itu.

'Dia ini kenapa sih?'bathin Donghae.

Donghae sebenarnya ingin bertanya tapi dia urungkan saat melihat ekspresi wajah Kibum yang menurutnya -err aneh. Seperti ekspresi bingung, takut dan sedih. Entahlah!  
Dan yang bisa dilakukan Donghae hanya ikut diam, menunggu sang guru.

Namun tidak berselang sama setelah itu datanglah seorang namja paruh baya yang mendekati mereka.  
"Permisi tuan, nyonya.. Kalian berdua mencari siapa yah?"tanya namja itu.  
Kibum dan Donghae pun menoleh kearahnya.

Donghae sebenarnya ingin bertanya tapi dia urungkan saat melihat ekspresi wajah Kibum yang menurutnya -err aneh. Seperti ekspresi bingung, takut dan sedih. Entahlah!  
Dan yang bisa dilakukan Donghae hanya ikut diam, menunggu sang guru.

Namun tidak berselang sama setelah itu datanglah seorang namja paruh baya yang mendekati mereka.  
"Permisi tuan, nyonya.. Kalian berdua mencari siapa yah?"tanya namja itu.  
Kibum dan Donghae pun menoleh kearahnya.

"Eh.. Eum.. A-aku mencaya eum.. Yang menempati rumah ini."jawab Kibum bingung.

"Pemilik rumah ini? Oh.. Maksud tuan itu nyonya Kyuhyun yah?"

"N-ne.."

"Nyonya Kyuhyun sudah tidak tinggal disini lagi."jawab namja itu.

"Eh? J-jeongmal?"ujar Kibum kaget.

"Ne.. Beberapa hari yang lalu nyonya Kyuhyun pindah dari sini."

"A-apa ahjussi tahu dia pindah kemana?"tanya Kibum.

"Wah.. Kalau itu saya tidak tahu, tuan."jawab orang tua itu.

Donghae dapat melihat kekecewaan dari wajah Kibum.

Dia ingin ikut bicara tapi bingung mau bicara apa? Dia saja tidak tahu Kyuhyun itu siapa.

"Yasudah kalau begitu saya permisi dulu tuan nyonnya."pamit namja paruh baya itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kibum dan Donghae.

"Ne, gomawo.."balas Donghae. Donghae melirik Kibum yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

Setelah itu dia kembali mengikuti Kibum yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya. Donghae benar-benar tidak ingin jauh dari Kibum saat ini. Karena dia sama sekali tidak tahu ini didaerah mana.

Jadi yah dia hanya bisa mengekori Kim sonsaengnim.  
"Sonsaengnim."panggil Donghae.

"Hmm"respon sederhana Kibum.

"Kim somsaengnim."panggil Donghae lagi.

"Apa?"

"Eum.. Aku lapar."ujar Donghae.

"Yasudah makan sana."ujar Kibum acuh.

"Aku sama sekali tidak bawa uang."jawab Donghae.

"Itu bukan urusanku."

"Tentu saja ini urusanmu, kan kau yang membawaku kesini."

"Aku tidak pernah mengajakmu."

"Aishh.. Sudahlah aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat. Aku sedang lapar."

"Terserahmu.."

"Sonsaengnim ayo makan. Aku lapar.."ujar Donghae, dia merangkul lengan Kibum.

"Aku sudah kenyang."

"Yah kalau begitu aku saja yang makan. Ayo sonsaengnim.."Donghae menarik tangan Kibum dan membawanya berlari.

"HEYY.. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak mau tahu, aku mau makan.. Ppali.." Donghae terus saja menarik tangan Kibum hingga akhirnya_

Brukkk...

Donghae menabrak seseorang yang ada didepannya.  
"Mianhae.."ujar Donghae.

"Ne, gwaenchana.."ujar orang itu seraya membersihkan bajunya yang tersiram minumannya karena tertabrak Donghae tadi.

"Kyuhyun.."

T to the B to the C


End file.
